Headache Relief
by Writes with Block
Summary: Faramir has a headache. What can Eowyn help? Full of fluff! Just doing some editing.


Headache Relief  
By: Writes with Block  


  
Author's Notes: Ah just a bit I decided to do. Tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Eowyn poked her head around the door to Faramir's office. She held her long pale tresses back with one hand so he wouldn't notice them as she spied on him. Her husband wouldn't have noticed anyway. A large stack of papers that need attending to sat in front of him on the desk but his attention was elsewhere. Faramir was holding his head in his hands, his fingers pressing lightly into his temples. Her husband's handsome face was pinched as he massaged his temples and his forehead.  
  
Eowyn sighed quietly to herself. He was having another one of his headaches. It had stared four months ago but she had only been told about her husband's condition three weeks before. Her sympathetic sigh turned into a frustrated snort as she remembered. Faramir wouldn't have said anything to him if the healers hadn't intervened for Eowyn's sake. When confronted about his condition Faramir had given her that shy, self deprecating smile of his and softly confessed.  
  
He'd been having headaches off and on for the majority of his life, beginning in adolescence and continuing into his adult life. Four months ago, however, the normal ache had swiftly developed into a full scale migraine that left him buried under the covers of their large canopy bed until it passed. He wasn't to that point as of yet but he was quickly getting there. Remembering the advice of the healer Eowyn hurried to the kitchens.  
  
Faramir still had his head in his hands when she returned. She lingered at the doorway for a moment, just watching him. Even when he was hunched over in pain she couldn't help but admire his body. Feeling slightly guilty at watching her husband suffer, Eowyn stepped into the room and coughed quietly to draw Faramir's attention.  
  
He snapped out of his hunched position, wincing as the sudden motion jarred his all ready painful head. He gave her a wane smile, attempting to cover his discomfort but Eowyn was by no means fooled.  
  
"Another headache?" she asked, her tone making the question sound more like a statement.  
  
"I am just tired," Faramir replied, trying to smile again. "There is much work to be done." He waved a hand at the stack of papers before him and grunted softly when the motion set off a stabbing pain behind his eyes.  
  
Eowyn arched a graceful eyebrow and traipsed over to him. She perched lightly on the arm rest of his chair and almost chuckled when Faramir favored her with a surprised, delighted smile. She rarely interrupted him when he was dealing with court business and this unexpected time alone was almost enough to heal his aching head.  
  
'Almost,' he reflected ruefully as pain stabbed at his temples.  
  
Eowyn saw her husband wince and that only solidified her resolve. "You can hardly work with an aching head my Lord," she said, brushing gentle fingers across his whiskered cheek.  
  
"It will pass," Faramir assured, leaning in closer to his wife, obviously wanting to focus on more pleasant things than his headache.  
  
"But what kind of wife would I be if I allowed my husband to sit in discomfort?" Eowyn asked, a slight teasing hint coloring her voice.  
  
"I do not care what kind of wife you are as long as you are my wife," Faramir replied, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear lovingly.  
  
Eowyn smiled brightly. That was exactly the kind of answer she'd been looking for. Faramir was far too giving and compassionate to allow anyone to look after his welfare. If he caught on to her plan he would give her that shy, haunted smile of his and find something to keep himself occupied with. She had to keep him clueless to her plan.  
  
"I brought you a glass of mulled wine to ease your headache," Eowyn said, holding the glass up to him.  
  
A surprised expression crossed Faramir's face. His gray eyes shore with wonder and gratitude at the small gesture and Eowyn felt the strongest impulse to wrap her arms around him and never let go. How abused would a man have to be if he was touched by so small a gesture? She bit the inside of her cheek and trampled all over those impulses. Her plan was working and she would _not_ ruin it now.  
  
"There is work to be done," Faramir said, giving the goblet a longing look. "I should not indulge in drink."  
  
"You cannot work with a headache," Eowyn pointed out. "Just a small sip." She touched the goblet's rim to his lips. "To ease your discomfort."  
  
"A small sip," Faramir relented with a soft sigh.  
  
Eowyn tilted the goblet and smiled when Faramir's eyes closed wistfully as he swallowed. He enjoyed wine a great deal but never allowed himself more than the tinniest sip. She tipped the cup further, encouraging him to drink deeply, smiling when he swallowed without question. He was enjoying this and again guilt bit at her heart.  
  
The healer said the cause of Faramir's headaches was stress. The best way to get rid of them was to get him to relax and the best way to relax someone who found it nearly impossible to relax was to drug them. So the healer had given her some crushed herbs without Faramir's knowledge and Eowyn had mixed them in the wine her husband was still drinking.  
  
She drew the glass away from Faramir's lips and smiled back at him when he favored her with a grateful grin.  
  
"The pain is lessening all ready," Faramir murmured, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "Thank you milady." He turned as if to go back to his work but was stopped by Eowyn's fingers.  
  
"Surely you mean not to turn back to work and ignore your wife? Especially after she has done you such a favor?" Guilt flashed in Faramir's eyes and Eowyn sighed mentally. He really was too predictable sometimes. But that was what made him so easy to manipulate to her whims and she certainly enjoyed that.  
  
"I am sorry," Faramir said, his voice deep and penitent. He pressed a lingering kiss to Eowyn's hand in apologize. "Tell me what to do so I may repair this offense."  
  
"Finish your wine my husband," Eowyn answered, putting the glass to his lips again. She did not remove the glass until he had drained it and smiled sweetly at him as he swayed slightly.  
  
"I feel....strange," he mumbled slowly, blinking his eyes repeatedly.  
  
Eowyn put the empty goblet down on the desk, rolling her eyes. Her husband was the only person in all of existence who would fight the soothing effects of drugged wine. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, smothering her exasperation.  
  
"My head. It feels....cloudy....floating..." His voice trailed off uncertainly and his eyes shifted to the goblet. "I drank too much?" he mumbled.  
  
"It was a small glass," Eowyn assured quickly. "It must be the effects of your headache. You work far too much my dear."  
  
"No...I..." Faramir mumbled and Eowyn saw her ingenious plan begin to crumble. Perhaps a bit of tactile affection would finally relax him.  
  
"My poor husband," Eowyn crooned. "Your head must pain you terribly." She slipped her hands into his long, raven hair and whispered, "Let me help," before she began to massage his scalp gently.  
  
With a soft moan Faramir melted against her, his head resting against her chest. She smiled down at him as all signs of tension disappeared from him frame. She would never admit it to him but she loved to play with his hair. In Rohan everyone had light hair and his raven locks mesmerized her. She had never come across anyone in all her days with hair as soft as his. Her smile widened as his hair slid like rough silks between her fingers and the smell of herbs, which always clung to him stubbornly, wafted over her.  
  
"Faramir?" Eowyn asked when she noticed he'd stopped moaning. She pulled back slightly to look down at him and chuckled quietly. He had fallen asleep against her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "My precious Faramir," she murmured to him.  
  
An unlady like guffaw left her lips when the empty goblet caught her eye. Her darling, predictable husband had played right into her hands and she knew he would realize it when he awoke but she doubted very much that he would care.  
  
Pressing a soft kiss to his slack lips she nestled him comfortably against her chest and leaned back against the chair. She would have to rouse him and take him to bed before too long or he would wake with stiff muscles but she could spend some more time with him here, petting his hair and whispering soft endearments.  
  
Everyone keeps telling me to check my spelling so that's what I'm doing. Thank you to everyone who read and left a review. I'm very glad you enjoyed it! 


End file.
